The Plan
by Ayshen
Summary: Kristina Davis Corinthos has a plan to get her parents back together, and just see who she recruits! SEXIS! HIATUS - Probably Won't Be Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had this crazy little idea for another Sexis story. This is from 14 year old Kristina's POV. There are going to be some different couplings, and kids, but if I listed them right now it would ruin the surprise. However, if I decide that people like this enough to do a chapter two; I will give you a list! Hope you enjoy and feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!**

November 19

I think they think I am stupid. Well okay probably not because I am my mother's daughter but maybe they think I am naïve. Then again how can a Corinthos child be naïve? It is November 19, and it is my fourteenth birthday. I had a dinner earlier and everyone was there: My mom, my dad, daddy Ric (who is also my uncle…yeah I will explain that one later), my little half sister Molly, my brother Michael (who technically isn't my brother, another long story), my half brother Morgan, my cousin Nikolas who is married to my Aunt Courtney (yep, it just keeps getting stranger, Uncle Ned (who I thought was my dad for awhile), my grandpa Mike, my Uncle Jax (not really my uncle, although he was for awhile when he was married to Aunt Courtney), Sam (who was pregnant with my little sister Lila, who unfortunately didn't live. However baby Lila saved my life) she is married to my Godfather Jason. I know what you are thinking; that this is one dysfunctional family. Well you are right, but we all love each other.

Anyway, my story goes like this. My mom and dad were best friends…who fell in love. Okay maybe I make that part of the story up because neither of my parents will admit to loving the other, but then they give each other these searing looks. Whatever, parents can be so clueless. So long story short they fall in love, and they have me. However, my dad's crazy ex wife (Michael and Morgan's mom) staged her death to break my mom and dad up. Her name is Carly, and I have ambivalent feelings towards her. She truly is crazy, but I have grown to like her…I guess you have to when your dad decides to marry and divorce her every year. Actually Carly finally decided to give my dad the old heave ho and married some dreamy doctor named Patrick. WOWZA is all I have to say about Doctor McDreamy. So she broke my parents up and then my Auntie Kristina died. My dad was in a certain kind of business that when they portray in the movies includes Italian accents, bodyguards, and cement shoes. My aunt Kristina got caught in the crossfire of some quasi love rectangle between my dad, uncle Jax, Brenda Barrett, and this guy Luis Alcazar. So my mom had already told my dad that I was my uncle Ned's, and when this happened she decided never to tell him the truth. Well fate stepped in and when I was two I developed leukemia and required a bone marrow transplant. Well everyone in my family was tested and my mom knew she had to get my REAL dad's family tested too. So that is when she finally told him. To say my dad was pissed is probably a gross understatement. My dad has this legendary temper, but he did everything to try and save me. No one was a match but Sam was pregnant with my little half sister Lila. I really don't know the details surrounding Lila's birth or death (though it must be pretty juicy if it makes all the grownups get all flustered when I ask) but her stem cells saved my life. Anyway my mom figured my dad was going to go all kinds of crazy in a custody battle so she married my Uncle Ric to give her a better chance at obtaining full custody. Turns out mom and pops had to share little ole me, and my mom really fell for uncle Ric. Then Molly came. Molly is probably the best little sister a girl can have. In Port Charles it isn't necessarily weird for your sister to also be your cousin, and Molly and I are prime examples. Actually as strange as it may be I really get along with all my siblings. Morgan is a year younger than me, and I guess he is what people would refer to as my partner in crime. I remember we used to drive my dad, Carly, Leticia, and the guards crazy with our antics. Michael is nineteen and is off at Stanford studying to be a doctor. He is not my biological brother; he is actually Carly and AJ Quartermaine's child. My dad adopted him when he was a tyke because his dad was "unfit" so he is my brother in all aspects that count. I always adored Michael ever since I was little I would follow him around. The guards would even joke that I was his shadow, but Michael never complained. He always took care of me in the house. Although now that I am growing up Michael seems to be getting a little too worried at male attention focused my way. I feel sorry for any boy I bring home between Dad, Michael, Jason, and Daddy Ric he has no chance. Okay I am getting ahead of myself, and I tend to take after my mom with a tendency to ramble, even if I am just writing. Okay, well today was my fourteenth birthday party, and Aunt Courtney gave me this cool journal to write down all my thoughts and plans. So here is my first one: I Kristina Adella Davis-Corinthos am going to reunite my parents.

So yeah you probably think I am crazy now. I must be with those two as my parents! After my history lesson you might be a little confused on how exactly I plan to accomplish my goal. Or maybe you are wondering why. I will answer both questions. First, I have no idea, and second because my parents still love each other. No they have never said it, but somehow they still have this amazing bond that everyone always talks about. This is surprising because for a while there everyone thought they hated each other. Oh by the way, mom and Uncle Ric are not longer married. They actually got divorced when Molly was three. Pretty amicable; they just realized they weren't right for each other. Daddy Ric is now back married to Elizabeth Webber (now Lansing). Who is totally sweet and nice. So Daddy Ric and Mom are caput, and my mom has been single ever since. My dad, well after Carly married McDreamy he never got serious with another woman…though my dad has this tendency to jump into flings that involve great Italian dinners, jewelry and a trip to the "Island" yeah he is a little predictable. My parents never really got the chance; so I am going to come up with some great plan to get them back together. Oh and I am enlisting some help, I am equal parts of Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos; so there is no stopping me. Plus they don't know that I know a secret…I saw that kiss on Valentines Day.

November 21

I spent the day with Michael before he flew back to Stanford. I miss him already, and I really hate that he is so far away, but I am happy for him. He was telling me about school and how much he is enjoying it. It is kind of crazy to think that he is really going to be a doctor. His biological dad's parents are Alan and Monica Quartermaine: Surgeons extraordinaire; and his aunt is Emily Quartermaine-Jacks a pediatric surgeon. Oh yeah Emily who was married to my cousin Nikolas is now married to my Uncle Jax who was married to my aunt Courtney. I know what you are thinking…but my family tree does branch off…slightly. Anyway back to Michael, I decided to talk to him about my plan.

_Flashback…_

"_What's on your mind squirt?" Michael asks looking at me intently._

"_What do you mean" she stated trying to circumvent the obvious._

_He looked at her with that look in his eyes, "Krissy, you haven't said a word in ten minutes, and we know that is SO not like you" he stated._

_She laughed before giving him a punch in the arm, "alright…you dragged it out of me. Michael, do you think my parents loved each other?"_

_He sat there for a long time and she held her breath._

"_Why does it matter?" he asked her._

_She got angered at his brevity, "whatever Michael, you know that your parents loved each other; I just wanted to know if my parents did."_

"_One…my parents never loved each other. My father is AJ, remember my mom and he loathed each other hence the fact that our dad adopted me" he stated quietly._

"_I'm sorry Michael; I forget sometimes that Dad isn't…really"_

"_I know; I wish I could forget too. Anyway listen, I am sorry for being an insensitive jerk. Let me see if I can answer your question. For so long I wanted to believe that my parent's had this great tragic love, you know? Seriously, now that I am older I see that my parent's were just wrong for each other. Marriage is supposed to join two people together, and it is supposed to make two people happier. With my parents it seemed to just make them more miserable, you know? In trying to answer your question, I will try to be honest. I really do not know if your parents loved each other, but when our dad is around your mom he is a much happier person, and if that is any indicator than I think your parents do love each other." _

_End of Flashback_

Alright so Michael didn't say my parents loved each other, but he can obviously see that my parents are happy around each other. Happy is good; love is better…but I guess happy is a start.

November 26

I went to baby sit for my Aunt Courtney and Uncle Nikolas. I have three little cousins: Matthias Stefan is nine, and Natalia Laura is 4 and little Natasha Grace is 2. Natasha is named after my mom, you see her real name was Natasha, but the only person who calls her that is Luke to annoy her. Anyway I thought Nikolas' grandmother (my mom's evil stepmother) was going to blow a gasket when he named his littlest one after my mom. See Helena is crazy, and not Carly crazy. She is certifiable-through the countless number of times she has been institutionalized, and she hates my mom. Luckily for my mom and this new brood of Cassadine's, Helena is really old now so she doesn't cause too much trouble. Anyway I got to Wyndamere earlier than usual because I thought I could talk to my Aunt Courtney.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kris, you are here early; thanks so much for coming to baby sit!" states a very pregnant Courtney._

"_Yeah, well you and Uncle Nik need a night out before the little one comes."_

"_So what did you want to talk about?" she asks,_

"_Um…well…" Kristina tried to sputter out._

"_A Davis-Corinthos child with nothing to say? C'mon girly, are you going to spit it out before or after I have this baby?" Aunt Courtney said in mock disgust._

_This took the edge off a little bit as Kristina just decided to ask, "Court, did my dad love my mom?"_

_Courtney looked a little flabbergasted at the question but quickly composed herself, "you know what girly, love is a complicated thing. But yeah I do believe your dad loved your mom something fierce…sometimes love isn't enough for two people to work it out. Your parent's, girl, they are as stubborn as they come, and I think that worked against them and their feelings."_

_End of Flashback_

Okay so Aunt Courtney gave me GREAT news she said that she believed my parent's did love each other! However, no offense to my Aunt Courtney, but I think I may have to go find some more sources if this plan of mine is ever going to materialize!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great responses. This is probably the most fun I have ever had writing a story. I had to channel my inner 14 year old. Anyway, in this story I conjured up a kinder/gentler Carly (the person I would like her to be) OH-I so stole the nickname McDreamy from _Grey's Anatomy_! I figured it would be easier to tell you some of the couples/kids I will be using:**

**Jax and Emily (Lillian Paige (5) and John Alan (2))**

**Ric and Liz (Ella Audrey (6))**

**Nikolas and Courtney (Matthias Stefan (9) Natalia Laura (4) and Natasha Grace (2) and Baby-who has yet to be named)**

**Patrick (McDreamy) and Carly (Noah Jonathan 18 mos.)**

**Sam and Jason (Daniel Bryce (6))**

**Of course we got the regulars: Michael (19) and Morgan (13) are still Sonny and Carly's, Liz still has Cameron (13) who is Zander's, and of course Kristina (14) who is SEXIS' and Molly (11) who is Rexis'. Well I hope you like…if you did, feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!**

December 1

Okay, this weekend was crazy…as usual. This weekend was my weekend at my dad's and Molly's weekend at Daddy Ric's. My mom arranged it this way so we wouldn't have to spend a weekend alone at the house. Lucky for me the same weekend I go to my dad's; so does Morgan. When I got there Carly was dropping him off, and she had little Noah with her (her child with McDreamy.) He is SO cute; I couldn't help playing with him, and actually had a talk with Carly one that actually proved to be very insightful.

_Flashback_

"_Dang Miss Kristina, you are getting to be too pretty for your own good" she heard Carly say with a smile._

"_Hey Carly, oh look there is one of my favorite boys" I say to Carly and the little boy attempting to eat his own hand._

"_Where's Pops?" I ask her taking Noah into my arms._

"_He is giving Morgan a little talk about why getting an 'F' on a test is not okay" she tells me._

_I make a big "O" with my mouth and she just laughs._

"_Though I am sure this probably means you are going to be helping your brother study this weekend" she says grinning at me._

"_Probably, I just don't understand it. Michael and I love school, but Morgan just seems to dislike it more and more" I say somewhat perplexed._

"_Well you gotta remember, Sonny and I are Morgan's parents; so I can totally get why he doesn't dig school. See Michael had a chance because he has the infamous doctor genes from those damn Quartermaine's" she says grinning and then adding, "and girl, c'mon with your mama, we all knew you would be smart" she finished._

"_Wait….hold the phones…did Carly Drake just compliment my mother?" I tease over-exaggerating my statement._

"_Ha-ha I can acknowledge your mother's brilliance…most of the time…how is she anyway?" she asked._

"_She is good, always working too hard. Dad told her she should come to Puerto Rico with us during Christmas break, but as usual she just shrugs him off" I say smiling at the thought of my mom._

"_So they are still playing that dance, eh?" she asks._

_I raise a skillfully arched eyebrow at her, "the dance?"_

_She smiles that Carly smile, "when are they going to put the rest of us out of our misery and just admit they are so in love with each other they obviously can't think straight" she says chuckling._

_I decide to get serious, "you think my parents love each other?" I ask._

"_Krissy…Now that I am older and wiser I can see things for how they really are. Your parents…they love each other, and not just because there was attraction, or passion and romance. They have this deep seeded friendship, a bond that ties them together. This is why after we all dismissed them and we all swore they hated each other…they came back together, and the bond may have been tattered, but it was definitely not broken. Your dad, he has this whole trust issue with people, and the one person he trusts most in this world is your mom. I can't speak for your mom, but I have no doubt in my mind that your daddy loves your mom" she finished._

_End of Flashback_

OKAY! Shut up, my dad's ex wife just told me that my dad loves my mom. WOO-HOO! I could have kissed Carly right at that moment. However, being my mother's daughter I had to avoid. Oh my goodness my mom would KILL me all Cassadine style if she knew I just talked about her and my dad's feelings with CARLY, but it was all for the greater good…so if I have to sacrifice myself for the love of my parents…then so be it. Well, maybe that is a bit overdramatic, but did you expect anything less? The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful, and like Carly suspected…I helped Morgan study his butt off. Oh the things we do for those we love…

December 4

My dad came over for dinner tonight. Well he comes over at least three times a week. He says it is because my mom orders too much take-out, but I think he just comes to see me and my mom. Well and Molly too, right now he is teaching her Spanish. My mom says it is not fair since all three of us will know Spanish; we can talk about her and she won't know. So my dad offered a trade of Spanish lessons for Greek lessons, but then made fun of my mom because he says she only knows the curse words. Well then my mom had to have a whole one-sided conversation in Greek to prove him wrong. Not that any of us understood what she was saying (though some of those words sounded similar to the ones she mutters when she is pissed at my dad.) Anyway dinner was awesome…as usual…but it was after dinner that was pretty fantabulous. Molly and I were just watching television while my parents were busy in the kitchen. So legend has it that my Aunt Kristina (whom I am named after) was always in my parent's business; so I guess it runs in the family. I know my parent's would kill me for spying on them, but I am just trying to help. Plus this is how I saw the kiss on Valentine's Day. While we are here I guess I will tell you what got me started on this whole crazy idea. Well Valentines Day came around and I had offered to baby sit for my Uncle Jax and Emily. They have two kids, Lillian Paige (5) and John Alan (2). Anyway so I am there babysitting, but they came home early. So Uncle Jax took me home. This was unbeknownst to my mom. Well we drive up to the house and I see my dad's Jag in the driveway. So I make sure Uncle Jax does not invite himself inside (my dad calls him "Candyboy" because he says he is light and sugary with no substance…so we try and make sure they aren't alone in a room with each other) Well the lights are all dim in the house, and Molly was spending the weekend at Wyndamere. So curious me decides to go to through the backdoor. Well I got an eyeful…There were my parents sitting on the floor in the living room…making out! I had to close my eyes because watching your parents kiss is not exactly the picture of the month. Well anyway I seriously think they were making out for like an hour (or like 2 minutes…I tend to embellish-sometimes) and then all the sudden they pulled away and got this way freaked out look on their faces and my dad left all in a hurry. Anyway…they don't know I know…but I do! Well back to today's events, I enlisted Molly in my plan of spying on my parents. Molly is way too smart for her age, but it helps sometimes. So she decides she will be look out while I go and try to spy on my parents (we have double entrances to the kitchen.) So Molly parks herself in front of the set that my parents will walk out of, and I park myself at the one that no one ever walks out of. So I heard an interesting conversation.

_Flashback_

"_C'mon Lex, just come down to Puerto Rico with us; you know you will have fun" Sonny teasingly asks._

"_Oh no Mister, I remember what happened last time in Puerto Rico" she tells him washing dishes._

"_Aw, you didn't have fun last time we went" he pouts taking the dish from her hand to distract her._

_Her eyes get all starry before she responds, "you know I had fun Sonny; I can't remember the last time I had so much fun" she tells him looking deep in his eyes._

"_So you will come" he asks putting his hand on hers._

"_I don't know…" she says trailing off when he puts his finger to her lips._

"_Promise me that you will think about it…please" he asks._

"_Okay" she says._

_End of Flashback_

Well okay I couldn't see them…but it sounded intense. I must find out about their first excursion to Puerto Rico. Sounded like they had an interesting time! Hmmm, I wonder who knows about that. I can't ask Jason, because even if he did I know he would so tell my dad that I was snooping. Maybe Uncle Jax…but probably not since he would probably kill my dad "to protect my mom's honor"…same story with Uncle Ned. Well I am sure I will come up with someone. Oh I know the perfect person…now I just have to figure out how to get him to talk

Note to self: Drop hints to mom about how much I want her to come to Puerto Rico with us!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is from Kristina Davis-Corinthos POV as a 14 year old. Don't own 'em though I wish I did cause Sexis would be front and center where they belong. Hope you like, _feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!_**

December 10

Ugh. I am so mad at my stupid Uncle Jax right now. He knew that we were planning on taking a trip to Puerto Rico over Christmas break with dad….and then he invites my mom to go to Alaska to visit Lady Jane (his mom, who is WAY cool.) Usually I wouldn't mind but he is ruining my plans! My mom hasn't agreed yet; so I need to talk her out of it…and fast! I need to think like my mom; so I am going to go to the mall and buy her the ugliest snow boots ever, and then remind her how cold it is up there. I already printed out a bunch of research about Alaskan winters. Ha! To my Uncle Jax thinking he can outsmart me…I created this game. Anyway this requires a trip to the mall with Daddy's credit card…and yes getting your parents back together DOES count as an emergency. Not only does this excursion help out in my scheme but it gives me the perfect chance to get some information out of Max (my bodyguard.) People think my dad can squeeze for info…well they haven't met me.

December 12

I went to the mall today on Operation Puerto Rico. Max went with me. He is my bodyguard. You see my dad used to be in a certain business that warrants bodyguards. Nope he wasn't a movie star. Think more of the movie Godfather, and then put Don Corinthos instead of Don Corleon. Well my dad got out, but he still makes sure we have guards…just in case. Max is my bodyguard…he has been with my dad like forever and a day. Anyway I actually had to do some Christmas shopping, and buy some necessities. Well I happen to know the best way to get Max to talk is to start when he is eating. After the mall I told him we should go grab a bite to eat at the Metro Court. That way I can talk to Max, and shoot daggers with my eyes at Jax. So when Max is eating; I start talking.

_Flashback_

"_Are you coming down to Puerto Rico with us" I ask him innocently._

"_Yep" he says taking another bite of his cheeseburger._

"_How many times have you been to Puerto Rico?" _

"_Too many to count…I have gone every year at least twice. Ever since your dad starting taking you at Christmas it has been three times a year" he said._

"_Wow, I am trying to talk my mom into going with us this time" I tell him._

"_She should, your mom loves Puerto Rico" he says._

_I know I have in the palm of my hand now, "really, I didn't know she had ever been?" I question in a false shocked tone._

"_Yeah her and your dad went down there on business once" he said._

_I knew that I would have to shift the conversation to get him to talk a little more, "business? Yuck, how fun could that have been…my poor mom, my dad obviously doesn't know much about taking people to Puerto Rico. No wonder why mom doesn't want to go" I tell him in mock disgust._

"_No, well only part was business. Your dad made sure your mom had a good time that night" he tells me._

"_What they looked at contracts on the beach" I tell him reiterating that I do not believe my mom enjoyed it._

"_No, your dad took her to dinner and dancing. Then they gambled like crazy. They probably would have had an even better time, but…" he says trailing off realizing he is divulging too much information._

I didn't push Max anymore because he already had this ghastly look on his face like he had already revealed too much. That was enough info for me to know that mom needs to go to Puerto Rico…ASAP!

December 15

I am babysitting today. Lucky for Uncle Jax, Emily asked me so I obliged. When Uncle Jax dropped Lillian and John off I made sure that Molly and I both gave him Corinthos death glares (I have made Molly an honorary Corinthos since she is so helpful), and then sweet Davis smiles for Emily. See the next time he tries to mess up my plans! Anyway, so I finally put the kiddos down in Molly's room, and I go out and talk to my mom. Me and my mom are super close…I think it's because for a while when I was a kid, it was really just the two of us. It's a long convoluted road that consists of me being two months premature, my mom killing the guy who killed her sister, getting off on an insanity plea, having custody given to Uncle Ned, getting custody back. My mom is a fighter and she totally fought for me to live, when I was a baby and when I had leukemia. Well that's when she told my dad. Then they had a custody battle, but they had to share me. My mom wasn't too happy and did some not nice things to keep me from my dad…but somewhere in her heart she knew that me and my dad belonged together…So she finally relented. Then she helped him with some case, and they became friends again. This brings us to our conversation tonight.

_Flashback_

"_Hey ma" I tell her walking down the stairs._

"_Are the kiddos asleep already?" she asks._

"_Yep, and Lillian only required three stories this time" I tell her cuddling up to her on the couch._

"_So, how are you my girl? Excited about Christmas?" she questions._

"_Yeah" I give her a drab answer._

"_What's the matter little one?" _

"_Well, I am excited about Christmas. I am especially excited about Puerto Rico; I can't wait to see Michael…." I tell her trailing off at the end._

"_But?" she asks me._

"_Well mom, I am super excited about it…plus I am happy that Daddy Ric is letting Molly go, but I don't know…it just seems like it's not complete without…you" I tell her in my little girl voice._

"_Oh sweetie you always have fun with your daddy and brothers. Plus like you said Molly is going to be there" she tells me._

"_Yeah…I guess" I say putting on the exact pout my dad does when he wants something._

"_Hey, no sad faces"_

_I just blink my eyes at her before she speaks again, "hey well let's talk to your dad and maybe I can arrange to come down for a couple of days, okay?"_

"_Really" I squeal with delight hugging her._

_End of Flashback_

I should get nominated for an Academy Award for the display I put on tonight. Of course…mom fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Hmmm…maybe I was wrong about wanting to go for a law profession…I should become a soap actress the way I laid it on. Well…phase one of my plan is COMPLETE. Now I have to get them to go out by themselves and reminisce while they are in Puerto Rico. Must put my thinking cap on!

December 21

This week has been crazy. Last week was the week before school let out. Somehow I let myself get talked into helping Morgan study for his exams. Then I did some shopping with Liz. She is married to my Daddy Ric. Liz is one of my favorite people. Her and my Aunt Courtney are some of my best friends because unlike people my own age…they actually have (mostly) good advice. Anyway we were out looking for a present for Daddy Ric. Molly was with us, but Molly hates shopping and actually picked out the world's ugliest tie…Then we found this gorgeous Movado watch. She engraved the back of it with a little phrase that means a lot to them, "You're Still the One" I don't know exactly what it means but it's from a song that reminds her of Daddy Ric. When she talks about how they found there way back to each other; it gives me some hope that my parents can find there way back to each other too. The thing about my parent's is they are the most stubborn people ever…so that's why I am here to help give a little push in the right direction! Anyway Liz and I had a little conversation which enlightened me.

_Flashback_

"_So how did you and Daddy Ric end up married again" I ask._

"_You know what's crazy…I really don't know. I always loved Ric. Even after all the bad happened between us he was still the person I had imagined myself growing old with. I was married to Lucky Spencer, and I loved him, but I always imagined what my life would be like if it was with Ric. Well then Lucky joined the WSB, and it was just too hard for us to make it through. That was about the same time your mom and Ric got divorced. So we reached out to each other; at first it was just a great friendship. But after a while of being in close proximity with each other; we realized that it was so much more. I never stopped having love in my heart for Ric, and he never stopped with me, and then we found our way back to each other. We realized that there was no other person in the world more perfect for the other than each other" she told me._

_End of Flashback_

Wow, how romantic is that? So I am thinking all I have to do is have my mom and dad alone together in close proximity…often…how am I going to do that! Hmm, it looks like I will have to talk to someone who knows how to be sneaky…oh bane of my existence, here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

December 24

So I just got back from the Christmas party at the Quartermaine's. We spend every Christmas Eve here because most of the Q's don't get along with my dad. So anyway all the Q's are there: Edward, Monica and Alan (who are Uncle Jason's parents), Uncle Jase, Sam and Daniel, Tracy (who is my Uncle Ned's mom…but secretly I think she is like one of those blood sucking vampires from the horror movies that Morgan likes to watch but whatever), Uncle Ned, Brooklyn, Justus, Dillon and Georgie, Skye, Luke and Lulu, last but not least Uncle Jax, Aunt Em, Lillian and Little John. Yes we are an eclectic bunch; and it would be such a tangled web if I told you who has been married to each other. Though Luke (as in Spencer) was married to Tracy for awhile just because he was trying to steal back money that he stole from my cousin Nikolas…well he was in love with Skye (way totally hotter than Tracy) and finally he chose to ride off in the sunset with Skye. Luke has an interesting thing with my Cassadine family. First there is this feud that has been going on between dead people for like a billion years. Anyway the Spencer-Cassadine feud, blah, blah, blah (sorry I stopped listening because the story didn't pique my interest considering Helena is almost senile now.) Well so he hates most of the Cassadine's except my mom. I think he is secretly in love with her (Shhhh don't tell Skye.) He flirts with her like a kindergartener and is the only person besides Helena that calls her Natasha…yep and secretly I think it endears my mom because Luke knows how evil the Cassadine's are first hand. Besides knowing my mom so well he used to be BFF with my dad until. Oh wait I am getting ahead of myself; back to tonight. Well we had dinner-always interesting the Q's always fight and it always ends up with Monica saying, "This is my house and if you all don't like it-get out." I don't exactly know why it is Monica's house but it is quite a scene to watch play out. Anyway then we exchanged presents. Uncle Jax redeemed himself tonight for the Alaska fiasco. When it came time for his present to me I had to close my eyes and when I opened I saw the perfect gift…he bought me a jet ski! I thought my mom was going to blow a gasket, but she let me keep it. I think Jax always likes to one up my dad; one time he bought me a pony and so my dad bought me a Mustang…yep a car; the problem: I was 9! Then Uncle Ned came up at the end and gave me a small locket that belonged to my aunt Kristina. Uncle Ned and I have become close in the past couple of years after he forgave my mom for telling my Dad. He tells me stories about Auntie Kristina; I think it makes us both feel closer to her. Well there was another person I had to talk to, but always dread it…because I never get straight talk out of him. He talks in riddles and weird stories, but he is the sneakiest person I know…and he happens to know my parents VERY well…Well the perfect time came when I stepped out onto the terrace. Our conversation actually was beneficial.

_Flashback_

"_Hey there Princess" I heard Luke Spencer say coming towards me._

"_Hey Luke" I tell him (long ago he told me if I called him Mr. Spencer one more time he would sick Stavrosicle on me-that story later)_

"_Whatcha doin' out her all by your lonesome?" he asked._

"_Just thinking about Puerto Rico" I told him._

"_Should've known Corinthos would wow another lady with that island" he said with a smile._

"_Yep, it was love at first sight, and he didn't even need to buy me a dress" I say and we both laugh._

"_My mom is coming down with us for the first time" I say filling the silence._

"_Shut up, your dad talked her into going?" he asked surprised._

"_Not exactly" I say with a small smile._

"_Uh-oh is someone playing matchmaker?" he asked raising his eyebrows and letting out a hoot._

"_Well Mr.; Secrecy is not your strongpoint, what if I am" I say brown eye matching blue._

"_I think it is a grand idea!" he tells me._

"_Really?" I say in a state of slight shock._

"_Yep, c'mon everyone knows that Natasha and the Don belong together. So what's your plan of action?" he asked._

_I sigh, "Well that's my problem. I think the best offense is a good defense. I have to find a way to get them alone together without one of them pulling rank" I tell him._

"_You are a smart one, cunning too…your poor parents don't even see it coming. Lemme give you some advice little Princess; you need to find a way to get them alone especially for a night on the town. Feign sickness, get your siblings involved-tell 'em you want kid night" he tells me._

"_Hmmm good idea" I tell him before I hear a clearing of a throat._

"_Sweetie, please don't tell me that you are thinking any of Luke's ideas are good…because they are not" I hear Skye say with a smile so I go back in with the rest of the family._

One day until Christmas; two until Puerto Rico…Now I have to speak to my collaborators about this. Operation Puerto Rico must be a success!

Christmas

This has been the best freaking Christmas of my entire life! I am so excited, happy, I can barely write. First this morning I wake up to the sweet smell of something coming up the stairs. At first I was a little afraid because my mom doesn't even know how to use the toaster. So I come down and my dad and Michael are in the kitchen making Belgian waffles. So first I go jump into Michael's arms…I am still not used to not being able to see him whenever I feel the need, and I give my daddy a hug. The only bad part was Michael couldn't stay because he was going to Carly and McDreamy's so that they could open presents with Noah. I was sad but I knew I would see him later in the afternoon. Well then my mom came down, and I went upstairs to rouse Molly. When I came back down my parent's were in the kitchen in this kind of weird moment: My mom was leaning on the counter and my dad was cupping her cheek. Oh my gosh I think if my sister hadn't come bounding down the stairs at the smell of real food who knows what would have happened. Well we ate breakfast and then daddy had to leave to get the house ready for Christmas. He told us that he just wanted to spent Christmas morning with his girls-yep he said "his girls" as in plural and I don't think he was just talking about Molly and I! So we got ready and then we did our Christmas tradition of going to Aunt Kristina and Zander's graves. Zander was this kid that my mom adored; she loved him like he was her own son. He died tragically and way too young. He is also Cameron's dad. Then we dropped Molly off at Daddy Ric and Liz's house so that they could have a little time together before going to Dad's. See the fact that most of my family is related or was married to each other really helps out at holiday's since we all meet in one place. When we got there, fashionably late, everyone was there. Nikolas, Courtney-who is going to pop soon, Matthias, Natasha, Natalia, Uncle Jase, Sam, Daniel, Daddy Ric, Liz, Cameron, Ella, Carly, McDreamy, Noah, Morgan, Michael, and Grandpa Mike. Daddy's house on Christmas is always crazy (hello put all of these people in one room it's bound to have some comic relief!) You should see under the tree…it is like Dad's whole living room. I always make out during Christmas time!

List of Presents (reminder: send out thank you cards!)

Michael: Stanford paraphernalia (he is not so subtle on where he thinks I should go to college)

Morgan (and Carly): Leather jacket (my dad wasn't too thrilled about me "dressing like Uncle Jase")

Nik and Court: a laptop (my mom just mutters how spoiled I am)

Daddy Ric and Liz: a new DVD camcorder (for Puerto Rico!)

Uncle Jase and Sam (well probably more Sam): bought me a cute bikini for Puerto Rico (insert Dad having heart attack) its black with pink and purple polka dots-very cute.

Well okay as you can see I am well loved. Last was my Daddy's present to which he took me and my mom outside for…Sorry Uncle Jax my dad wins this year…he bought me a boat. Not a huge boat just a little boat called "Little One." You should have seen my mom, I think she was going to faint. But she admitted she loved it. Okay well so there we are all lounging in the living room playing with our stuff, and I notice my two favorite people have disappeared. So nosey me I went looking for them! To say the conversation I heard was good would be a gross understatement.

_Flashback_

"_A boat Sonny, how did you find out Jax bought her a jet ski?" she asked._

"_Why does this have to be about Candyboy" he asks to which my mom simply arches her eyebrow._

"_Fine, fine…Em told Jason and he told me. I just don't understand why he is always lavishing her with those kinds of presents" he tells her._

"_That's just how Jax is" she says._

"_He doesn't respect me as her father, never has, and I hate it. He is not her father, I am" he says obviously a little perturbed._

"_Hey, why are you worried about Jax? Krissy knows and loves her daddy, we all do" she told him._

"_I'm sorry Lex, its just…hey anyway listen I wanted to give you your present" he said before handing her a little box. She opened it._

"_Sonny" she exclaimed before he put a finger to her lips._

"_Shhhh, do you like it?" he asked._

"_I love it" she says before he takes the chain out and puts it around her neck._

_End of Flashback_

OH MY GOSH! Okay so I didn't get to see at first was on the chain, but that was such an "oh my gosh" moment. I couldn't see the end because Ella, Natty and Lillian came yelling for me to read a book to them. So when we got home I spied the chain around my mom's neck. It was a small chain with a diamond encrusted gardenia dangling from it. This couldn't be any better than if I had imagined it myself! First, my dad sent gardenias to my mom once. I know because she has one pressed in a book. Next gardenias mean: SECRET LOVE….Maybe this is going to be easier than expected. Two days until Puerto Rico and I have some things to do! For now I am going to go do my happy dance!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked this chapter; I am going to do my best to have the next one up sooner rather than later. Kristina may think this is going to be easy, but I can pretty much guarantee that our couple is going to fight every step of the way. Well I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

December 26

Well we finally made it on the jet, but there have already been some rumblings this morning. My mom and I were sitting in dad's living room munching on some popcorn, while the boys were upstairs getting stuff ready. Molly hadn't been dropped off yet. All the sudden Carly came bursting in the door.

_Flashback_

"_Alexis, can I ask you a question" Carly said the smoke practically coming out of her ears._

"_Sure" my mom said cautiously._

"_When did you get Kristina's report card" she asked with a piece of paper flailing around in her hand._

"_Um, right before Christmas break" she said confused._

"_That's what I thought" Carly said moving towards the staircase._

"_MORGAN STONE CORINTHOS!" she called up the stairs._

_At this point Mom and I just look at each other wide eyed. Morgan comes running down the stairs._

"_Yeah mom" he said a little annoyed._

"_Oh no, you do not get to sound annoyed. Isabelle the cleaning lady was cleaning your room today. She decided to change the sheets on your bed and guess what she found?" she said just as my dad came down the stairs._

"_Carly, what do you need, we're about to leave" my dad asks annoyed. _

_Uh-oh wrong time for my dad to get his cockiness started._

"_Sonny, shut up" Carly said and my mom and I had to hold in the giggles._

_Carly turned back to Morgan, "do you want to explain to dad why your report card was stuck in between your mattress and box spring" she said._

_Morgan's eyes got wide when both of his parent's started to look at him with the look of death._

"_Uh…" he sputtered to which dad totally cut him off._

"_Let me see" he said to Carly who handed him the paper._

"_Well Morgan, only one F this time?" my dad said obviously perturbed._

"_Dad, look I got a C in math this time" he said smiling that dimpled Corinthos smile._

_I could tell Dad may be going a little soft so Carly jumped in, "Morgan, how do you get a D in PE, and an F in English?" she asked shocked._

"_Uh…mom…English is my worst subject" he started but then Carly looked at me._

"_Kristina" she asked._

"_Yes" I say smiling trying to take the edge off._

"_What is your worst subject Kristina?" she asked._

"_Probably calculus" I tell her confused by the direction this conversation is going._

"_Uh huh, and what grade did you receive in Calculus?" she asked._

_Not liking the turn this chat has taken I look over at Morgan. He smiles at me knowing we have been defeated and gives me the shoulder shrug which tells me it's okay to answer, "an A" I say._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Well I talked to your English teacher this morning, and she said that if you do all your make up work and you can bring it up to at least passing" she said._

_Then we heard the most dreaded words, "that means NO PUERTO RICO" she said._

_I knew this was all going wrong. If Morgan didn't come it would set up a bad tone for the rest of the trip. Morgan looked like he was going to pass out, and Dad kind of looked like he was going to cry; so I decide to save the day again._

"_I will help him do the work" I say before I could even think._

"_You will" all three turn around and say._

"_Yeah, I mean Puerto Rico just won't be the same without Morgan" I tell them._

_I see Carly and my dad look at each other and Morgan is grinning like a fool. _

"_Well that means we wouldn't have to hire a tutor" Carly says._

"_And Kristina is smarter than those tutors anyway" Morgan says trying to win brownie points._

"_Shut up" Carly and my dad say at the same time. _

_They seem to be in non verbal mode when Carly throws her hands up, "fine, but only cause Kristina asked…I swear Morgan if you do-" she started to say but was cut off._

"_Don't worry he will" my dad says sternly._

So now I am stuck helping Morgan out…he so owes me. And little does he know I plan to collect in Puerto Rico!

December 29

Well we have officially been in Puerto Rico for two days. Not too much has happened except right now I have a plan in action. You see…at my dad's casino they have a big New Year's bash. Well my plan is that my mom and dad are SO going to that bash TOGETHER...I figure Michael and I can go down to the gala while Molly and Morgan stay in the room. I am thinking that if we leave them upstairs Michael and I can go back up to the room before midnight feigning boredom; leaving my parents alone to do what everyone does at midnight: kiss. I already talked Michael into my plan; it wasn't too hard. He says that he is a sucker for my dimples. So of course Molly is going along with my plan. She thinks it is so "romantic." Well I will be back later after I try and convince Morgan.

December 29-Night time

Alright so today was WONDERFUL and productive! First things first…my dad was in total flirt mode with my mom…Nothing new, right? But it was different and I think my mom was flirting back with him! (Though um, that could be all those pina coladas she was ordering) Plus Morgan is totally going along with my plan.

_Flashback_

"_What in the world are you wearing" my dad asked me._

"_Duh Dad it's called a bikini" Morgan said rolling his eyes._

"_Morgan Stone Corinthos; when I direct a question your way then you answer me, got it?" my dad asks in his mob boss voice._

_Morgan just laughs and walks out onto the beach._

"_Dad, it's just a bathing suit…like every other girl in America wears" I try to explain._

"_Alexis!" he calls out._

"_What Sonny" my mom says walking out in the brown one piece I picked out. _

_Judging by my dad's jaw drop I SO picked a winner._

"_Sonny are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to tell me when you are yelling at me?" she asks annoyed._

"_Um, yeah, Lex is that a new bathing suit?" he asks._

"_Well, um" my mom said. I think she had forgotten she was wearing a bathing suit because she started to blush which of course my dad monopolized on._

"_Not saying that it doesn't fit beautifully, but wow, Lex I don't think I have seen you in a bathing suit before" he told her grinning._

"_Are we going to go to the beach or are you all going to waste the whole day talking" Molly asked hand perched on her hip grinning._

"_Oh someone's impatient?" my dad says chasing her outside to the beach._

"_Ready little one?" my mom asks._

"_Always" I tell her smiling._

_Michael and I were helping Molly build a sandcastle while Morgan was out boogie boarding. I had one eye on the sand castle on one eye on the parentals._

"_Sonny, no I don't want to go in the water" my mom said lying under the umbrella._

"_C'mon Lexi" he said teasing her._

"_If you want me in the water you are just going to have to throw me in" she said grinning at him._

"_Is that a challenge?" he asked._

"_Sonny Corinthos, I swear if you" she said but he was already picking her up._

"_Put me down" she cried._

"_Nope sorry Miss Davis, I can't do that" he said as he dropped her in the water with him._

_I thought she would get pissed but when she got up she was laughing._

"_Sonny" she cried and my dad just stood there grinning as he grabbed her again. _

_They wrestled in the water for like fifteen minutes, and I swear no one could have wiped that stupid grin off my face._

"_Little matchmaker, is your face going to crack?" Michael asked smiling at me._

"_Am I transparent?" I ask._

"_Well, maybe only to your favorite brother" he said._

"_Hey! I am her favorite brother" Morgan said approaching us making sure he dripped water on me._

"_Morgan, stop" I cry._

"_Who's your favorite brother" he asked shaking the water from his hair on me._

"_Certainly not you" I say punching him in the stomach._

"_Oh you are so going to pay for that" he said picking me up and dragging me towards the ocean._

"_You could have just asked if you wanted to go swimming with me" I say after I broke surface._

"_What fun would that have been Kris?" he asked me giving me that matching obnoxious grin we inherited from our father._

"_Hey, thanks for helping me with my English….I think I would've died if I was stuck in Port Charles with mom and Dr. Feel Good" he said._

"_Please, like I could just let you stay…we're partners, remember? Even though I do think I get the raw deal most of the time" I say throwing water at him._

"_You're the brains, I'm the brawn" he growls before he picks me up and throws me again._

"_Morgan, freaking stop" I say too nice for him to pay attention to me._

_He picks me up again and I yell, "truce, truce, okay, white flag" and he puts me down._

_We play a little more and then I get serious, "Morg, I need to talk to you" I tell him._

"_Why the serious face?" he asked._

"_I need your help" I say._

"_Is this going to involve me getting in trouble?" he asked cocking his eyebrow._

"_Not if we do it right" I say giving him the Corinthos sly grin._

"_Well, I'm game, what's up?" he asked._

_So I tell him my plan, "you women" he says when I finish._

"_What does that mean?" I ask hitting his arm._

"_All that romantic junk, man I am so glad I am a dude" he says._

"_Whatever, are you going to help me, or not?" I ask putting a hand on my hip._

"_Down killer" he says looking over towards my parents._

"_He's happy around her" he said squinting._

"_Huh?" I say turning around to look where he is._

"_I mean Dad's always happy around women…it's his thing. But your mom, it's different with her" he says._

"_You think?" I ask smiling._

"_I don't know, they have this weird talking thing…like they are arguing, but they are not. I don't know…its mad weird…but Pop's is happy with her…not like with all those other chicken heads" he said laughing and running off._

_Okay now I am thinking that if a 13 year old like Morgan notices it…than I must be on to something! I swear this has to work…it just has to._

December 31

Off to the party…more later!

**A/N: I know it took me a LONG time to update, I hope people are still interested. This was kind of my fun play around chapter. Next chapter I expect a lot more to happen. Hope you liked…if you did leave me a little note…I so appreciate them!**


	6. Chapter 6

January 1

Um…imagine me Kristina Chloe Davis-Corinthos in shock…with nothing to say…okay well almost nothing. Tonight, I think may have been the greatest night of my life.

_Flashback_

"_Are you ready Krissy" Michael asked again pounding on the door._

"_Hold your horse Michael Corinthos" I said putting on my earrings and taking one last look at myself._

_Pleased, I open the door to see him looking annoyed._

"_Finally" he said before turning around to look at me and then getting a scowl._

"_Nope, uh-uh you are not going down there like that, you have to change" he told me._

"_What? What is wrong with what I am wearing" I asked annoyed._

"_DAD!" Michael called and Sonny came to see me looking perturbed and Michael scowling._

"_What?" _

"_She cannot wear that" Michael said pointing at the dress._

_When my dad looked at me I knew I had won, "you look beautiful Krissy" he told me coming close to kiss my forehead._

"_Wait, you are just going to let her wear that?" Michael asked again._

"_What is wrong with it?" he asked._

"_She looks, she looks" _

"_Like a woman" mom said entering the conversation._

_If Michael didn't know he had lost before he knew at that instant when my dad looked at my mom in the midnight blue strapless gown that nothing else was going to matter._

"_Wow, Alexis, you look…" my dad said trailing off looking all starry eyed as they descended the stairs not paying attention to Michael or I._

"_Stop smiling, your face is going to crack" Michael said rolling his eyes._

"_Hey, what is your problem with my dress" I ask looking down at my mauve halter dress sounding dejected._

_Something seemed to snap with Michael and he lowered his head, "the dress is beautiful, you look great…but you are my little sister, and you are growing up so fast…I just…I…don't want you to grow up, I'm sorry" he said lifting his eyes to meet mine._

"_Why didn't you just say so, you butthead" I tell him punching him in his arm._

"_C'mon let's go" he said looping his arm for me._

_When we got downstairs Morgan was already working the other angle._

"_Nah Molly and I are going to stay here and have pizza and play video games…we don't want to go to some party" he said convincingly._

"_Are you sure Molly" Dad asked and for a second I held my breath…Molly is not the greatest liar._

"_Nope, I am going to sit in my pj's all night and ring in the new year with Morgan and Ryan Seacrest" she said smiling._

_We said our goodbyes and I mouthed a thank you to Morgan and Molly who gave me the thumbs up sign and then began fighting over the remote._

_When we got down to the ballroom it looked so beautiful all lit up. I noticed my parents arm and arm walking towards a table and everyone fawning over "Mr. Corinthos" so I caught the eye of a waiter._

"_Hola Senor, I am Kristina Corinthos, and my parents are here tonight, I want to ensure they have a good time, so can you keep the champagne filled at our table?" I asked slipping him a hundred_

"_Corinthos, anything for Mr. Corinthos" he said smiling._

_Michael is shaking his head at me._

"_What?" I ask perching my hands on my hips._

"_Nothing little one, nothing" he said approaching our table._

_They had dinner and the waiter stayed true to his promise. After awhile my parents were laughing and chatting up a storm. When Michael asked me to dance I said yes, and then to make it even better my dad asked my mom also!_

"_I see my plan worked" Michael said noticing my parents dancing._

_I arched a skilled Davis eyebrow at him, "what little one, you think you were the only sneaky Corinthos around…ha, I think not…I perfected the art of a Corinthos kid sneak" he said twirling me._

"_Ready to go put phase two into action?" Michael asked and I smiled. We told the waiter to inform our parents that we had retired for the evening, and walked upstairs. I stopped before we went inside._

"_Go back down and spy" he told me._

"_What?" I questioned trying to feign innocence._

"_But Cinderella, you must be back by 12:15 or I am going to turn into a pumpkin" he told me smiling._

_I snuck back downstairs to the ballroom at 11:45, and could see the countdown from New York already playing on the big screen that lit up one side of the room._

_I watched my dad and my laugh as he twirled her around, watched them embrace tightly and I seriously think I lost my breath. And then the countdown came…and I watched them look at each other as the ball dropped, and my dad leaned in, and my mom didn't back up, and they kissed. I was paying way too much attention when this handsome boy walked up and smiled at me, "Happy New Year" he said before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. _

What is better than having every single one of your plans come to fruition? Having an amazingly gorgeous guy kiss you on the cheek in Puerto Rico…It is two in the morning, and my parents still aren't back, and I swear I am never washing my cheek again. Michael came by and checked in on me half an hour ago telling me he saw my parents out by the fountain….Can my life be any better! Oh shoot, I think I here them…be back later!

January 1, 2:00 in the morning

OMG! OMG! I am pretty sure my parents, both of them, are in my dad's room. Wow, this is better than I even dreamed about…OMG…OMG!

January 1, 4:30 in the morning

You know what? I think someone up above, Aunt Kristina is that you? is smiling down on me. I went to sleep, and I wake up thirsty. So I head over to the kitchen for some pineapple juice. So I am ducking down to reach it and I hear a door open. So I decide to snoop a little bit…Hey I am so allowed because I was an innocent bystander in this situation…PLUS we wouldn't want to embarrass them, right? I walked over just a little closer and I saw them giggling. My mom wearing my dad's shirt, and he kissed her again and said something about leaving the scene of the crime. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Then she went back to her room. Um, yeah, I don't know if I will ever be able to sleep again. I cannot wait until tomorrow!

January 2

Turns out I could have waited until tomorrow. Right now we are on the jet going home. At 6 this morning we got the call that Aunt Courtney went in to labor so we are heading back. I am not worried about my aunt, she has 3 already, this one is just bound to fall out this time. I am a little worried about my plan…my parents were really weird this morning, and not good weird. Well okay, they weren't weird…they were normal…Michael asked me if I had expected them to be all kissy face, but I don't know, I expected them to be different or something.

January 2, 4:00 pm

Right now I just met Mikhail Alexsander. He is a chubby little guy with black hair. I have to say my Aunt Courtney and Uncle Nikolas make cute babies. They wanted to name him Michael after my dad and my grandpa, but since everyone in this town is named that they decided to go with my Uncle Nikolas' middle name which is the Russian version. Anyway everyone was so excited to see him, and we all went a visited my Aunt Courtney…including Matthias, Natasha, and Natalia who were excited to see their "brudder." Meanwhile I was checking the parentals, which were pretty normal with their cooing over the baby, but it got better when they went to go grab coffee at the cafeteria. Okay, so I followed them…sue me, I have a great lawyer 

_Flashback_

"_Well this leaves much to be desired" my mom said tasting the coffee._

"_It is about the same consistency as the mud you used to make" he told her smiling._

"_Oh be quiet Corinthos, my coffee was just fine" she said not able to hold back the smile._

"_Just fine…I guess I just spoiled you with mine, huh?" he asked leaning in._

"_Spoil me, you did" she said blushing._

"_I'm sorry our vacation got cut short"_

"_Me too"_

"_That just means we have to take another trip soon" _

Well that moment was broken by an appearance by the Queen of Darkness…I swear for an old woman she just ruins everything…grrrr! However, due to this turn of events, I am pee my pants excited…Now to find a way for my parents to REALLY take another trip together…Hmmm…got to put that thinking cap on!

**A/N: I know I took way long to update, but I hope you liked anyway. As always I _appreciate_ everyone who reads, and I LOVE all of you who review-so drop me a line! Hope you have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

January 6

Suck, suck, suck. My dad has been out of town for four flipping days! And in two days I go back to school. Not that i mind school, but it totally leaves less time for my plan. But, you can't hold a Davis-Corinthos down for long. So, I will adapt. Today I am going clothes shopping with Lulu; she is Luke's daughter, and my cousin Nikolas' sister...I am excited because Lulu is way cool, and gives great fashion advice!

January 6, 7:00 pm

Can I tell you how much I like shopping? I know I am so blessed that my dad just hands over a credit card when I need stuff...and I think I bought enough clothes to last me a couple of years, but my daddy insisted...so why not. Anyway, Lulu came and picked me up. There is something weird because she was driving Dillon Quartermaine's car. I know they have history...Lulu was pregnant with Dillon's baby like a billion years ago, but they were young and she got an abortion. Somehow her and Dillon stayed friends...Dillon is with Georgie Jones, sometimes...they seem to break up bi-monthly...but Lulu is always there..they are like inseparable. I wonder if that is what my parents were like back in the day...always going through the motions with someone else, but falling on each other...which reminds me of Lulu calling me a romantic.

_Flashback_

"_Alright so how was Operation Parentals" she asked as I thumbed through some turtlenecks._

_I gasped as my jaw hit the floor and she laughed, "Please, Michael is my cousin, and I accidentally got him to spill; oh this color will look awesome with your chocolate hair" she says handing me a maroon one._

"_Michael has a big mouth" I say holding the shirt up against me...she was right it does look great with my dark hair._

_She nods throwing it into the cloth shopping bag with the rest of my purchases, "well yeah, but how did it go anyway"_

_I laugh and roll my eyes, "Better than I could have imagined" I gush._

"_They danced, they kiss, and ewwwww but they were in my dad's room alone together...and my mom came out wearing his shirt" I exclaim practically squealing._

"_So what are you going to do now" she asked._

_That's when I let out the big sigh, "I'm stuck now. My dad is out of town...but when he was here they were normal...like Puerto Rico never happened. I just...ugh, they obviously have feelings for each other...but they. From what I have heard of my parent's they are like best friends...they have been with other people, but they always come back to each other...and its so obvious to everyone...even the people they are with...but they just...ugh" I say throwing my hands up._

_Lulu smiled kinda sadly, "you know Kris...maybe they are just so afraid to ruin what they have...that they don't take that next step"_

"_But what if it is the best thing that ever happened to them...and they are wasting their time doing nothing about it" I tell her._

"_K, you are such a romantic" she laughs as we shop on._

Is there anything wrong with being a romantic? I mean I am realistic...but sometimes love does last forever...take Edward Quartermaine and Lila...they had their fair share of problems, but love won out in the end...and I believe that for my parents...hey and maybe Lulu and Dillon too! Maybe after I succeed in reuniting my parent's I can work on these two!

January 8

Today is the official end of my Christmas vacation but my DAD COMES HOME! He is coming to dinner tonight...and yes I am so doing the HAPPY dance! Anyway, I got to go because Michael is taking me and Morgan to school for the last time before he goes to Stanford. This is the part I hate...having to say goodbye, again. I think it is why Michael did it this way, so this time he only has to put up with Carly crying at the airport instead of Carly and I. Anyway, I am off!

January 8-6:00 pm

My daddy is coming over in a half an hour for dinner! But I decided to write about school. Well actually before school...Michael dropped me off and it sucked! I am going to miss him so much! Anyway now about school. It was okay...my history teacher is out on maternity leave and oh.my.gosh my substitue history teacher is a HOTTIE! Mr. Alcazar...my mom would KILL me if she knew I thought an Alcazar was hot...but Mr. Diego Hottie Alcazar is my teacher, and I think I seriously swooned. His dad is ex-mobster Lorenzo Alcazar...uh, meaning my mom killed his uncle...but Diego is a teacher...his first year...and he is standing in front of me looking all cute and I swear I am going to fail history because he is dreamy. That being said, my dad is here!

January 8, 11:00 pm

I am supposed to be going to sleep according to my mom and dad...but instead I am here. They are sitting downstairs having coffee right now...that's good, right...and my dad told my mom he missed her...missed HER...well then he turned to Molly and I and told us too...but first my mom...that has to mean something, right? Well now I am going to go have sweet dreams!

January 21

I am in a bad mood. School has been so busy! My mom had this huge case, and I swear I haven't seen her in weeks...and today I am at my dad's and he is going on a date. Morgan has Cameron over and i don't feel like playing Final Fantasy Twenty Million so I am sitting in my room. My dad asked me to help him with his tie; he is lucky because I wanted to use it as a noose. He left to pick up Lainey about an hour ago and I am sulking. I actually like Lainey, she is a shrink...I think my parents have both seen her at one point in their lives, and she is pretty...but my dad shouldn't be going out with her...he should be going out with MY mom. Why are parents so dense?

January 26

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay...Puerto Rico boy...um yeah, he sent me an email today. His dad is some very important Puerto Rican political figure. He said it took him 2 weeks to get his dad to find out my name for me...and then he went and googled me! Anyway, he is 16...and goes to boarding school in Switzerland...he wants to keep in touch, and tell him next time I am going to be on the island! Um, yeah, mom...dad...vacation...NOW! All this romance strengthens my resolve. My parents have no idea what hit them...Phase Two starts now.

February 1

Molly was sick for three days...with a really bad flu. She is better now...but I think I may be coming down with something...I called it Phase Two infection...I mean, if I am sick enough, my mom is going to be fawning over me, and my dad...well he will just come running. Right now I am heating the thermometer in the cup of water that Molly heated in the microwave...see, she is the best sister...EVER! Anyway, daddy is on his way and my mom is heating up chicken soup...yes I sent Molly down to make sure the house doesn't somehow get set on fire.

February 1, 7:28 pm

Code Red, code Red...remember that thermometer...well I think I may have heated it up too much...because they want to take me to the hospital! Must.think.fast.

February 1, 7:40

I talked them out of the hospital, but um...Patrick Drake is coming over to check on me. My dad called Carly and they are coming over right now. I never thought I would utter these words...but must speak to Carly, now!

February 1, 10:45

Well disaster avoided...surprisingly thanks to Carly.

_Flashback_

"_Well Miss Davis-Corinthos, I heard you weren't feeling so well" Patrick said getting his stethoscope from his medical bag._

"_Is Carly here" I asked wide eyed._

_He nods and continues to pull contraptions out._

"_Need to speak to her now, please before you examine me" I ask and I guess he understands because he peaks his house out the door._

"_Car, can you bring me a cup of water?" he yells down the stairs._

_She comes sauntering up a minute later, "what do you need water for" she asked confused._

_He points to me, "she got this crazy look in her eyes about needing to talk to you"_

"_Hey sweetie, what's up"_

_I sigh loudly at the pair, "I'm not sick"_

"_What?"_

"_Not sick, faking"_

"_Um, why"_

_I blew the lone piece of bang out of my face, but figured if anyone would get it Carly would, "I am trying to get my parent's back together...I faked sick so my dad would come over, and now because I heated the thermometer up too high they called Patrick"_

_She starts to laugh before straightening up, "have you been talking to Luke again?" she asks._

_I shrug and she continues, "first, you got to learn how to regulate temperature on the thing...second, don't ever listen to Luke"_

_For the first time I notice Patrick is smiling at us, "are you going to tell" I ask._

"_I am going to tell your parent's that their little girl is going to live another day...I won't tell them she going to live to plot against them" he says his cute dimples peaking out._

"_Thanks" I say smiling as he walks out...Carly is behind him but I hear her, "go downstairs; I will be right down" she says before coming back in._

"_Kris" she says poking her head back in._

"_Yeah"_

"_Valentine's Day...send your mom gardenias" is all she says before winking and walking out._

After Patrick left my parents came up and put me to bed. I felt like I was five again...but I guess I never got this when I was five; so maybe I deserve it now. As for the convo with Carly...GARDENIA'S? Carly helping me? Maybe I do have a fever and delirium after all!

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever and five days to update...and when I did, it is kind of filler...hope you liked anyway! And as always thanks for the reads and reviews are especially appreciated!**


End file.
